the_lion_guard_new_beginningfandomcom-20200213-history
Uchoraji
Uchoraji is a teenage male Lyena. Appearance Older Cub/Early Teen In terms of appearance Uchoraji looks exactly like Kion. He has a light golden pelt and his spots on his shoulder and across his back are dark gold. He has a Darker Gold lower forelegs with numerous spots in a darker shade, a tan muzzle, paws, and underbelly. His eye shading the same as kion. He has a bright red head tuft, and a bushy tail tip that is the same color as his mane. His eyes are orange-brown, with dark, thick eyebrows located above them. He possesses a sepia brown nose, with brown rims along the side of his light red-brown inner ears and black rims along the top. He wears a blue crystal around his neck, which was given to him by the red pandas after he chases away a snow leopard who was attacking their home Teenager/Young Adult As an older adult, his fur darkens quite a bit. Personality Teenager Uchoraji is a goofy quiet teenage lyena who is very loveable and odd. He has the habit of come up behind Lyenas and other animals when they are lying down and resting his head on their neck. When he is happy, Uchoraji will often wag his tail around like a puppy. He is generally more liked for his bright personality and affectionate nature. Like Mhina, Uchoraji is very playful despite being Teenager, and often forgets his own strength when roughhousing with others, as seen in Protecting Mhina when he was chasing Shauri around The Royal Den. Uchoraji also treats others with respect, even those who are weaker than him. However, he will not hold back when fighting an enemy. Young Adult As a young adult, Uchoragi will often becomes stressed when he senses danger, barking, Roaring and lashing out when he feels threatened. History Backstory Not much of Uchoraji's backstory is known. At some point in time when he and his siblings were cubs they made their way to the pride lands and once their they stayed as if they always belonged. The Lion Guard: New Beginning Coming soon! Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Battle of the Heroes During the Celebration, Uchoraji is seen helping Mhina and Makini decorate the trees with flowers. He Later helped the rest of the Pride Landers Defeat Scar and all the other Villains. A Celebration in the Pride Lands Uchoraji is seen at the Kupatana Celebration next to Jasiri and Sarafu. Protecting Mhina Uchoraji first appears alongside the rest of his clan when Kion and his lion guard showed up at the jungle oasis, while looking for Mhina. Uchoraji is beside Mhina when Kion tells them that Mhina and his clan could stay at Pride rock until they get rid of the Poachers. Mhina Agreed to the idea and thanked the lion guard as he and the rest of the clan gets ready to leave. Once at Pride Rock, While Kion and Mhina was talking to Nala and Simba about the Poachers. Uchoraji and his Friend Sarafu are seen Playfully Chasing Shauri around The Royal Den. Once Simba and Nala says it was alright for mhina and his clan to stay until the Poachers were gone. Mhina happily Hugs Kion, the Lion guard, Nala and Simba and ran inside to tell the rest of his clan the great news. Later on, Uchoraji, Sarafu, Mhina and his Clan was stalking a gazelle when the Poachers showed up again. Which caused the gazelle to run away. When Ono swoops over the Pride Lands, checking up on them, he sees that They are in trouble and fly's back to tell the rest of the guard. The Clan flee's in terror, and the Poachers chases after them. Uchoraji manages to evade them by getting in crocodile infested water, when two the Poachers got close one of the crocodiles jumps out of the water, scaring the two away. The other two Poachers approach the rest of the clan, they too having failed to catch one of the lyenas. Kion and the rest of arrives. And Kion saves Mhina and the rest of Mhina's Clan by using the Roar of the Elders, which causes the Poachers to Leave the Pride lands. A Lyena's Tale Uchoraji walking with Jasiri and Mhina in Mbali Fields. Mhina was Telling them that he wishes others would accept him despite his appearance. Uchoraji tells him he know how he feels and tells him things will get better. When Mhina wonders if it would be better if he was a normal hyena or a normal lion jasiri tells him that he doesn't need to change how you are to which Uchoraji agrees. However Mhina still expresses feelings of self-doubt. He Then Told her and Uchoraji that he has to go meet up with the lion guard at Big Springs so they can start their patrol. An Untold Secret Uchoraji was stalking a zebra when he sees Mohatu and her siblings curious about what their doing in the pride lands. He stops his hunt and walks over to Mohatu and her siblings. After asking what are they doing here and saying that he thought that they was supposed to stay with their mother and help clean out the den. Sliverheart (disguised as Mohatu form the lion guard new beginning) tells him that they are from the lion guard new beginning universe and that they are looking for the lion guard and asked him could he tell them were they are. Uchoraji (Unknown to him that it's Sliverheart and her group in disguise) Agrees and takes them to the lair of the lion guard. Once Mohatu and her siblings starts asking personal questions and snooping around Uchoraji and the rest of the guards starts to become suspicious of them. The Young leader Uchoraji is at The Jungle Oasis with the rest of his clan. Mhina was Asleep while Uchoraji was looking at a Photo of his Mom and Dad. When Mhina Hears rucks with in the clan he went to go check it out. Once Outside he sees Kingiza and Kion arguing and before the start fighting Uchoraji and Beshte breaks it up.Once Mhina walks over he ask them what's going on and Bunga tells him that Kingiza and Kion has been arguing all day about whose obligations are more difficult. Kion was about to say something on the matter but Uchoraji covers his mouth before he could say anything and telling him to not make the problem worst. After Mhina decides to made Kion teach kingiza's class for a day and Kingiza the Lion takes guard. Uchoraji Takes Kion to Kingiza's Class while Kingiza leaves with the lion guard. And the end of the Episode, after seeing how both of their jobs were difficult, Kion and Kingiza apologizes to each other and agreeing to not argue about whose obligations are more difficult, Uchoraji is seen watching the them a bit further away while laying down. Power of Love and Friendship Uchoraji is one of many other animals Gathered around Rafiki's tree to hear the story of Mohatu. Cold Shoulder The episode starts with the lion guard hearing some animal calling for help at Ukuni Woods once there the guard see Uchoragi and Sarafu ferociously chasing some jackals. When they ran passed the lion guard, Uchoragi let out a growl after the jackals asked the lion guard to help them. The rest of the guard was about to run after them but fuli stops them and tells them that she got it and then calls out to Uchoragi and Sarafu which cause them to stop. Both Uchoragi and Sarafu looks at them and they ran over to them and Uchoragi playfully pounces on fuli while his tail was wagging. Kion walks over to the jackals and tells them to leave. Before the jackals can say something both Uchoragi and Sarafu growled at them and was ready to chase them again. The Jackals then makes a quick retreats back into the depths of the Outlands. Bunga then ask Uchoragi why he and sarafu was chasing the jackals and Uchoragi explains that since they was hungry him and Sarafu decided to go hunting and they found the jackals in the pride lands. Later on Uchoragi was at the jungle oasis being groomed by his mother when an hurt ono enters, bearing news that evil kion and his army attacked the lion guard an took them to the broken rock. Uchoragi, Ono and the rest of the Lyenas head out at once to save them. Before they reach broken rock Uchoragi saw fuli and run over and hugged her. But fuli knocks him into ono. Asking Ono what's going on. Ono informs Uchoragi that that's not fuli instead it's her evil Counter Part. Which the the Evil Counter Parts of Mhina, Ono Askari, Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Uchoragi, Nguruma, Besthe, Bunga and the members of Askari's Lion Guard showed up and surrounds them. They immediately proceed to attack the team. At first, the Evil Counter Part are easily able to withstand the Clan. However the Clan eventually beats them and runs onward towards broken rock. Once their they see the evil Counter parts again this time surrounding The rest of the lion guard who was passed out on the floor with Evil Kion standing in front. Evil kion was prepare to strike but are promptly stopped by Uchoragi. The Evil Counter parts pursue them but are eventually stopped by Simba and his pride who thinks to zazu appear to save the lion guard and Uchoraji and the rest of Mhina's clan. Uchoragi later helps them carry them to Rafiki's tree to get healed. Later after the lion guard wakes up Kion thinks Uchoragi for saving them and Uchoragi tells them that he always like to help out. In The Cape Dog and the Lyena, the episode Shows the events that shaped Uchoragi into the lyena he is now. Heart of Alola: A lion guard/pokemon Crossover Uchoraji is one of the main characters in the series, and he, as well as the lion guard and Kion's Family, was sent to the pokemon world when the barrier between dimensions break due to an extremely powerful pokemon. Information Likes: Being good, peace, helping others, playing, adventures, living in the Pride Lands, protecting others, Hunting, the Lion Guard, happiness, fruits, fun, playing with his siblings, Meat, sharing, Fuli, Belly Rubs Dislikes: Being alone, lies, Bunga (formerly), Spiders Family * Aisiah (Adopted Mother) * Unnamed Young Wild Dog (Adopted Sister) * Jelani (Biological Father) * Majira (Biological Mother) * Kito (Biological Brother) * Taifa (Biological Sister) Fighting style Uchoraji's exact fighting style is uncertain, but he is highly skilled as shown by his ability to easily fend off the members of Scar's Army in Battle of the Heroes. Quotes “(Sigh) If only you guys were here...” —Uchoraji looking at the photo of his parents, The Young leader “Thanks Mhina, your the greatest friend i could ever have ” —Uchoraji to Mhina, Legends of the Lion Guard “( Walks angrily back and forth and then looks to the outlands and to self) Kiburi's going to regret hurting fuli...”'''' —Uchoraji, battle of the hero's ''“We're ''going to take on a legendary Pokemon?! Kion, please tell me this is a dream..." —Uchoraji, Heart of Alola: A lion guard/pokemon CrossoverCategory:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:Princess ava15's Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Hybrid Category:Royalty